1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method, a control program, and the like which can form an image by generally using form data.
2. Description of Related Art
In an application of designating, for example, a form such as “estimate sheet”, “bill”, or the like and a data file described in a text format, overlaying the data to them, and printing is executed (referred to as overlay printing) by using a printing process control program in a computer system or the like, a figure which is mainly constructed by ruled lines and formed by arranging figures to receive the data from the data file in a table format (such a figure is referred to as a table figure) is often defined. Such a table figure is constructed by: a portion at the head of the figure where names of data items are displayed; a portion where the received data is displayed; and a portion where a totalization result of the data is displayed (such a portion is referred to as a totalizing portion of the table figure). Among them, in the figure which is displayed in the totalizing portion of the table figure, a total value obtained by calculating data as totalizing targets by a totalizing method such as total, average, the number of items, or the like at the point when data serving as a totalizing reference (such data is referred to as a break key) is switched (referred to as a data break) in a totalizing range determined by the data break is displayed. A new-page process is executed together with the display of the totalizing portion of the table figure.
In the conventional technique, however, the new-page process is fixedly executed irrespective of a kind or contents of the break key.
For example, a case where during the execution of the overlay printing using a duplex printing function of a printer, the data break occurs in a duplex obverse printing mode is now considered Inherently, since it is considered that the user has set the data break by presuming a target print result, in order to obtain a desired print result, the following two kinds of processing methods must be provided and one of them must be selectively used in accordance with the kind or contents of the break key: (1) the “new-page” process is executed and the printing is continued to the reverse surface of the same duplex sheet; and (2) the printing to the duplex reverse surface is skipped, the “new-page” process is executed, and the printing is continued to the obverse surface of a new duplex sheet. However, such a processing method itself does not exist.